Santa's Little Helpers
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Plot Summary: Taking place after the events of the movie (A year after), all the guardians have gone back to their life's as usual. That is, until Santa alerts them to a problem...but what is the 'problem? Read and find out!


Welcome to my very first ROTG fanfic.

Not much I can say on this story: its simple, short and quite festive too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie, only the idea for the story.

ENJOY!

* * *

The boogie man, known as Pitch Black, was finally gone and out of everyone's hair.

The children of the world were safe, and the guardians could return to their homes and jobs, knowing that they are believed in throughout the world, once again.

But this story however, is of very big importance, for at this very moment, christmas is upon the world.

And we're going to need all the help we can get, to save it.

* * *

Snow fell upon the small town, flakes in all different shapes and sizes floating in the cold winter air of the day, as the kids of the town began to play outside: snowball fights, skating on the ice-covered water and enjoying their time together as friends, before school started up again for them in a week or two.

Jack Frost saw all of this from his position on top of the statue at the end of the nearly white street, grinning with pure satisfaction at his work.

"Great job, Jack Frost!" Came a loud child's voice from below him, it was his friend Jamie and his buddies too.

"Hi there." Jack responded back with a little child-like snark to his every word to the boy and his friends, who stood in front of the statue in their warm winter clothing keeping them warm in the below 0c temperatures.

"Hey...Mr Frost?" One of the younger kids asked shyly from next to Jamie.

"Yeah? Don't be shy."

"How do you make all this snow?" He asked the frosty guardian, who smiled to show off his white as snow teeth. He then lifted his wooden staff, placing it over his left palm, moving it in a circular motion, and boom! A snowball appeared in his pale palm.

"Catch!" He shouted to the boy, throwing it over to him.

"Thanks mister." He praised Jack, before they all headed off to continue their fun and games, Jack waving them off as he started to hover above the town and flew to the top of one of the big apartment buildings. The guardian could see for miles around as he sat on the edge of the roof, one of his shoeless legs swinging back and forth over the edge as he did so.

"Oh Jack! There you are!" Shouted a familiar, female voice that was filled with the joy of a child.

"Tooth?"

Frost turned his head 90 degrees to the right, to see the beautiful and elegant Tooth Fairy and three of her small helpers behind him, her body floating just a few meters above the ground and her feather-like scales shining in different colours in the crystal moonlight.

"We need to go."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Santa. He needs our help."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the North Pole,_

The icy cold snow shone like minature crystals in the daylight outside the christmas guardian's giant home, standing tall on the white mountains of the North Pole.

"They should be here by now." Santa muttered to himself as he sat in his big workshop, festive colours and designs decorating the big room as icy toys rode and flew all over the place, the golden lights brightening the room up and hitting off the the toys themselves.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open and one of the man's huge, furry assistances showed itself and began to spout out a language that it seemed only Claus could understand clearly, like they were actually speaking perfect english to him.

"Ah. There finally here." He answered back in his thick and strong russian accent.

Santa was soon out of his workshop and into the main hall where the magnificent globe of the planet was center stage to it all, and where the other guardians: Sandman, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost were waiting for him with slight annoyance at having their work ceased, but they understood that christmas was in danger at the moment, so it had to be done.

"Okay, what's happened this time, Claus?" The Easter Bunny asked him as he tapped his big furry foot up and down fast on the ground, waiting impatiently for an answer.

And that's exactly what he did, explaining the situationto his fellow guardians.

* * *

"So, let me get this whole thing straight." Jack started, stepping forward from where he was standing next to Tooth.

"A lot of your elfs have had to take a sick day, and you need our help in order to finish the work and get the presents out to all of them by midnight!" He finished with shock mixed with cockiness in his tone at such a task, looking up at the big man before him.

Santa nodded back with a short and sharp, _"yes"_.

"Its for the children you guys." Tooth explained, but she knew, they all knew, that it was for the children's happiness and her own three helpers nodded in agreement, even Sandman gave her the thumbs-up too.

"Fine. Lets do this thing!" Bunnymund shouted with an excited grin, as the others smiled themselves, as they seperated and got to work.

* * *

It went on for quite a few hours, though it felt like an eternity to the guardians and remaining helpers, as they built the creative and grand toys, coloured them with all the colours on the planet known to humanity.

And finally...

They were carried by the remaining yetis, nicely covered in wrapping paper and held together sweetly with a bow and a label with the child's name and address on it too, and through to the shiny new vehicle, where the 9 reindeer's hooves clatted on the ground, anxious to fly. They were then placed into the giant sack on the back of it.

"Is that all of them now?" The Easter Bunny asked the man covered in red and white clothing, belt and boots, as all of them strolled to the sleigh that waited for them.

"Yep, that is all of them, Bunny." Santa answered back, bursting out in sheer laughter at their accomplishment as their eyes laid upon the sleigh once again since the Boogeyman disaster.

Santa stood in the front seat of the sleigh and looked over to his friends.

"We've made it everyone, in a few moments, I shall set off and deliver the joy and presents to the children of the world." He explained to them as he stood tall and bold before them all.

He then seated himself back in his seat.

"Thank you."

And with those words, Santa Claus rode off into the night sky with a joyous laughter that echoed through the air, as the rest of them ran to see him through the huge windows, with the last words they heard from him that night being:

"Merry christmas to you all! And to all, a goodnight!"

* * *

The End.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the final christmas fic.

Leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

Merry christmas to you all!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
